Flora's Favorite Drink
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: Flora is upset that Ruby no longer makes her favorite drink. She meets Jack and he suggests they try the Blue Bar to see if they have the drink. Turns out they do much to Flora's delight! But what happens when Jack drinks one too? Read and find out!


_**A/N:**__ This one shot features Flora because there just aren't enough stories featuring the cute bi-speckled archeologist! _

_**Disclaimer: **__Nope, I don't own Harvest Moon. _

_**Flora's Favorite Drink**_

The sun had just started to dip below the horizon, filling the sky above Forget Me Not Valley with a deep reddish glow. Jack looked up and smiled slightly. He had just finished his evening chores and the rumbling in his stomach told him that the next thing he needed to do was eat.

As he trudged towards to the white farmhouse a thought occurred to him. He had food in the pantry, but he just wasn't in the mood to prepare a meal. With this he remembered that today was spaghetti day at the Inner Inn. A smile filled the brown haired farmer's face as he thought about a piled high plate of steaming pasta covered in Ruby's special spaghetti sauce. He walked inside the comfortably furnished home and headed into the bathroom to wash up.

Once he finished, he changed his shirt and after flipping off the light, he headed outside and walked towards the wooden gate of his farm. It didn't take long for Jack to reach the large red stone building that was the Inner Inn. He walked up to the wooden and glass door and pushed it open. Inside he was greeted by two voices arguing. Curious, the farmer walked into the lobby; there he saw Ruby and Flora and it was clear that the blonde archeologist was upset about something.

"But you used to have it, why not now?" Flora questioned. "Are you sure you don't have it anymore?"

Ruby sighed. It seemed clear to Jack that she was somewhat frustrated with the girl standing before her. "I'm certain Flora; we haven't had that for some time now," she explained.

"But I really liked it," Flora replied. "I really have a taste for it right now."

"I'm really sorry, but we just don't make that anymore," the innkeeper said the frustration evident in her tone.

The blonde haired archeologist sighed and shook her head. In doing so she noticed Jack standing in the entryway. "Hey Jack, can you believe this? I used to come here for this special drink. But now Ruby says they don't have it anymore."

The brown haired farmer approached the two women and gave them a smile. "What kind of a drink was it?" he asked curiously.

"It was an ancient herb drink and I really liked it," Flora answered with a sigh. "But Ruby says that they don't make it anymore."

"We haven't had that in a long time," Ruby added shaking her head. "Can I maybe get you something else instead?"

The blonde shook her head. "No thank you. The only thing I want is that ancient herb drink."

"I'm sorry Flora," Ruby said apologetically.

"Maybe you can get that drink someplace else," Jack suggested, tying to ease the tension between the two.

Flora gave him a look. "Where else might have it?"

"You know, I think I remember Griffin talking about having something like that," Ruby chimed in. "Maybe you can get it at the Blue Bar?"

"Well I hope so!" Flora huffed. "Come on Jack, you're going with me!"

"But Flora, I came here to eat dinner!" Jack argued as the blonde dragged him towards the door. "Can't I eat first?"

Flora ignored the farmer's request and together they headed outside and towards Forget Me Not Valley's local drinking establishment. Inside, she stormed up to the bar and took a seat. Curious, both Griffin and Muffy walk over to greet their newest guests.

"Good evening Flora, Jack," Griffin greeted. "What can I get for you tonight?"

"Do you have the ancient herb drink that Ruby used to have?" the archeologist questioned directly.

Jack looked at the barkeeper hopefully. His stomach was growling angrily at him and he didn't feel like trekking all over the valley looking for this drink.

"An ancient herb drink you say?" Griffin asked. He looked at Muffy who gave him a smile.

"We have that Griffin," she answered. "Remember we got that recipe from Ruby last year."

"So you do have it?" Flora asked hopefully.

"Yep, we do!" Muffy giggled. "I take it you would like one?"

Flora nodded eagerly. "Yes please!"

Jack sighed happily as he watched Griffin prepare the drink. Hopefully Flora could get her drink and he could get back to the inn in time to eat.

It only took a few minutes for the bartender to prepare the beverage. He turned and handed the tall glass to Muffy, who walked over and placed it in front of Flora.

"Here you go Flora, enjoy!" the barmaid chirped happily.

The blonde wasted no time in downing the drink, much to the surprise of those around her. "Ah, that hit the spot," she said happily. "Hey Muffy, can you have Griffin make me another one?"

The blonde hostess nodded and turned to Griffin. At the same time Flora looked at the brown haired young man sitting next to her. "Hey Jack, you should try one too! It's really tasty."

Before the farmer could protest Flora had already ordered the drink for him, and shortly thereafter Muffy placed the beverages in front to them.

"Cheers!" Flora said, raising her glass to Jack.

The farmer touched his glass to hers, and then brought the potent concoction to his lips. He grimaced in preparation as the liquid entered his mouth. The strong alcoholic beverage burned all the way down his throat as he drained the glass' contents in one long gulp. He almost immediately regretted doing that as it seemed to linger in his empty stomach painfully.

Flora watched curiously as Jack's face became beet red and he began to weave on the bar stool. He began to giggle uncontrollably and it quickly became clear that the young farmer was drunk!

"I don't think that reacted well with hi,." Griffin observed.

"Yeah, I think you're right about that," Flora agreed.

Jack gave the archeologist a silly grin. "Yah know what Flora?" he giggled. "I think you are a cutie..."

Flora felt her face heating up as she blushed. "I think it's time to go Jack. You're had enough for one night."

"Can I give you a hand getting him back to his farm?" Griffin inquired.

Flora nodded. "That's probably a good idea, thanks."

The bartender nodded and stepped around from behind the oak bar. "I'll be back in a little bit Muffy; can you take care of things while I'm gone?"

Muffy glanced around the relatively empty saloon and nodded. "Sure, there aren't that many people here so I don't see a problem!"

It took Flora and Griffin almost 45 minutes to get the drunken farmer back to his farm and tucked into his bed.

"Hey Griffin, I'm going to stay here until he feels batter," Flora said as she took a chair and sat down next to the now sleeping Jack.

"OK, I'm going to head back to the bar then," Griffin remarked as he headed towards the door. "Shall I have Muffy drop by later to make sure everything is alright?"

Flora shook her head. "Nah, I'm sure he'll be fine. He just needs some sleep."

-------------------------------------------------

Three hours later Jack opened his eyes and instantly regretted it as the bright light of his room caused his throbbing head to ache even more. He moaned and covered his eyes with one his hands. He wished his head would stop pounding like it was.

"You're awake," Flora said in a relieved voice. "I was getting a little worried."

"Ugh, what was in that drink?" he asked, moving his hand, rolling over and trying to cover his eyes with his blanket. "Geez, my head feels like there is a herd of buffalo running through it."

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen anyone have such an extreme reaction to that drink before," Flora said apologetically.

Jack grunted. "Remind me to stay away from that next time I'm at the bar."

Flora nodded. "I will. But still, I wonder why you got drunk so fast?"

"Maybe it was because my stomach was empty," Jack answered. "I was going to the Inn for dinner when you dragged me to the bar."

"Oh, I see," the blonde murmured with a sigh. "Well, since you seem to be alright, I think I'm going to head home."

"OK, and thanks for making sure I was alright Flora."

"Sure, no problem! After all, it was kind of my fault that you ended up that way," the archeologist replied.

"Well, at least you know where you can get your favorite drink from now on."

Flora gave the farmer a smile. "Yeah, that's true. How about I come back tomorrow and take you to the inn for dinner. You know, to make up for tonight."

Jack pulled the sheet back and gave Flora a small smile. "That would be nice, thanks Flora."

"Sure, it's no problem at all!" Flora replied. "Now you get some sleep!" she added before opening the door and stepping out into the cool night air. She blushed slightly as she thought about what Jack had said about her being cute.

"_Does he really think that?"_ she pondered as she headed down the path back to the mine.

When Jack heard the door close he wrapped himself up and closed his eyes to sleep, knowing that in the morning his farm would be waiting for him.

_And it's done! I hope everyone liked this cute little one shot. As always, please let me know your thoughts and comments with a review. Till next time, Ja ne! _


End file.
